Positioners, pressure relief devices, offloading devices and supports for body parts are known. For example, pillows or pads have been used for support of body parts. The supports have typically been formed of foam, gel or polyfill. Positioning aids have been described for restraining or immobilizing a part of the body of a medical patient. U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,404 describes a positioning aid. Polystyrene beads are confined within a bag. A self-closing valve communicating with the interior of the bag is used for evacuating air therefrom. After the bag is conformed to a portion of a patient's body, the positioning aid is evacuated and the aid becomes rigid with no flow characteristics of the material.
It is desirable to provide a support having no memory or substantially no memory to enable the support to maintain contour to a body part. It is also desirable to provide a method and system for changing flow characteristics of a support, such as body part support and in particular, to a custom fitting limb or body part support.